She will Be Loved
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: Caroline I swear to you I will come back for you. I love you remember that.  Rated M for SMUT!


**This is my first Lemon and I'm quite proud of it! so if you're not fanning yourself and need to take a cold shower... I failed lol.**

Dedicated to Angellus08 who helped me get through this lol Love ya girl.

Discalimer: If I owned TVD Klaroline would have great smut scenes all the time. Since that hasn't happened yet... you put 2 and 2 together.

Warning: Here be smut! But enjoy it!

* * *

><p>This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.<p>

It all started when he noticed Caroline was missing. She wasn't at home, the grill, and Elena had told him she hadn't come to school that day when he had cornered her.

He was trying to figure out where Caroline was, ignoring the odd anxious fearful feeling that was slowly worming its way into his chest.

That's when he got the call.

"_Hello Niklaus"_

_Klaus had turned around his eyes turning into slits as he searched for his older brother._

"_Finn"._

"_You really shouldn't leave your pretty little girl lying around unprotected, so vulnerable. It's dangerous these days you know"._

_Klaus gritted his teeth as he let out a noise that couldn't even be considered human. "What did you do to her Finn?"_

"_Poor thing kept screaming for you, it also seems she got a nasty werewolf bite, I'd hurry if I were you, I'm not an expert on these things but I do know she doesn't have a lot of time left"._

'_Where is she"! Klaus roared._

_The line was dead._

After setting up a temporary alliance with her obnoxious friends it hadn't taken long to find her, once Bonnie did a locator spell.

She was in one of the old abandoned Lockwood cellar. Klaus was the first one inside with Elena followed by Damon close behind him.

She was chained to the wall. Her hair was messy and her white dress torn and dirty. The bite wound on her shoulder was large and oozing with pus and blood. Because of the bite her other wounds couldn't heal.

Klaus tore the chains from the wall and pulled her to him. She stared up at him with clouded and dazed eyes too weak to do anything else. Her skin was hot to the touch.

"Look at me Caroline", Klaus compelled her "focus on me and my voice".

Once upon a time Klaus may have given Caroline the choice of wether or not she could die. But now that she was his, now that he loved her, he wasn't giving her a choice. She had to live because she was the only light remaining in his cold dark world.

Her eyes focus on him blearily and he bites his wrist and brings it to her face. She moans and turns away slightly shaking her head and whimpering her displeasure.

Klaus feels his heart drop into his stomach at the realization at how truly gone she is if she rejects his blood. He then grabs the back of her head forcefully but gently in his unbreakable hold and brings his wrist to his mouth.

Once his wrist is against her lips he positions her to where her head rests on his shoulder and he uses his now free hand to stroke and massage and caress her throat crooning softly into her ear until she suckles on his wrist and then the instinct for self survival sets in and she is openly feeding on him.

He forces her to drink until he is satisfied that she will heal properly before lifting her up and cradling her fragile form in his arms.

He turns to face Damon and Elena daring them to argue against him taking her home with him.

The doppelganger objects of course but Damon to his surprise grips her arm nods toward him an understanding look in his eyes before dragging the protesting girl out of the cellar with him.

He pauses to make sure Caroline is sleeping peacefully in his arms before he sets back towards his house.

Once inside his room he strips her of her dress and replaces it with one of his button down shirts before tucking her in.

He strokes her hair and gives her a kiss on the forehead then a gentle brushing of his lips against hers before sitting up grabbing her ruined dress to make sure he throws it in the fire to erase any clues that this travesty ever happened

He's sitting in the chair with a large bottle of bourbon watching the flames in the fireplace, while contemplating how many ways he can cause pain and torture to his brother before ending him when he hears the noise.

He turns to the door as none enter but Damon Salvatore himself.

Klaus raises an eyebrow before setting his drink down and gesturing to his spacious study, "to what do I owe this pleasure Damon".

Damon turns to glare at him as he moves over to Klaus' liquor stash and inspects a 200-year-old bottle of scotch before pouring himself a glass. He turns to look at Klaus over his shoulder as he's pouring himself a drink and responds, "how is she"?

Klaus nods before replying "she'll be the picture of perfect health in a few hours", he pauses to look out the window as he murmurs quietly "I have been contemplating erasing her memory of today just so she's not so traumatized".

Damon nods as he leans against the fireplace "I considered doing that for Elena a few times, just have her forget everything and just be happy". He sighs before sipping his drink again "I could never do that to her".

They sit in companionable silence for a moment before Damon sighs and chugs his scotch before turning to look Klaus right in the eye.

"Look I know this coming from me of all people will sound very hypocritical, but I'm here to tell you that you need to let Caroline go."

Klaus pauses to set his drink down before flashing over to Damon and sizing him by the neck and slamming him forcibly into the wall.

"You dare"?

"Yes", Damon hissed as he moved his neck to talk struggling slightly as Klaus held him in mid air.

"You of all people are going to just waltz in here and tell me what to do with the girl I love? You of all people"?

Klaus tightens his grip on Damon's throat as he leans in to glare at him venomously.

"She told me about what you did to her as a human, how you tortured her, used her against her will. Let me tell you something now the only reason I let you live after that was because she begged me not to hurt you. I don't know why but she did".

Klaus lifted Damon off the wall before slamming him back into it so hard the wall cracked "you see that's the difference between you and me. We both love our girls, we would die to protect them, but I will always put Caroline's needs and want before my own. That's why she loves me and that's why Elena is still reluctant; because you're selfish and I am not".

Damon forced Klaus' hands to pry open enough to snarl "believe me I know my own faults, I regret hurting her like that. It was wrong and I know it. That's why I'm here now, because wether you like it or not I created her, and I've been trying to make up hurting her by trying to protect her ever since".

Klaus snorted but Damon hissed 'I may be a dick but you know I have her best interest at heart."

Klaus glared up at him before dropping him and turning back to his drink.

"I'll listen".

Damon made dramatic gagging noises as he glared up at Klaus before standing and brushing himself off.

"As long as Finn is alive he will target her because Finn knows she's your only weakness".

Klaus turns to glare at him "I'll protect her".

"Like you did today"?

Klaus snarled and threw his drink into the fire glaring at the flames rising in retaliation.

Klaus sighed before turning to look at Damon "Well after today she is not to leave my sight, as long as she is with me, she will be safe."

"She'll hate you, you know that. She relishes being able to do what she wants, and do you ever see her doing as you order, she's not your hybrid ands she never will be."

"Then what's your idea Damon"?

Damon sighed before running his fingers through his hair.

"Something Elena had me do a couple times for Jeremy, just compel her to leave town go somewhere else, she'll hate you for a while but she'll understand eventually".

Damon stood to leave, "if it's so important why haven't you done this for Elena"?

Damon paused for a moment before turning to look at him "because I know you'd kill me for hiding the doppelganger , and second of all it takes strength and unselfishness to do that, and as you already told me I'm not strong enough to do that, but you are".

With that Damon left.

Klaus stared at the flames considering his choices and what to do. While his heart and his body recoiled in disgust at forcing Caroline to leave, his head however, agreed it had merit.

His heart broke and tears came to his eyes when he made his decision. He idly whipped them away when he heard footsteps.

He looked up to find Caroline staring at him from the doorway. She was still wearing his shirt but her hair was in damp curls, letting him know she had taken a shower.

She frowned at him as he quickly rubbed his face ridding himself of any emotion that gave her a clue of his plan.

Klaus stood up and walked over to her, "you should be resting what are you doing up"?

Caroline pondered wether or not to question him on the tears but thought better of it. "I'm fine now", she said simply but made sure to give him a big bright smile.

Klaus chuckled as he neared her "I'll be the judge of that", he gently pushed his shirt off her shoulders before inspecting it carefully. Sure enough her shoulder was unmarked and only smooth tantalizing skin remained.

"See", she said smiling brightly at him "it's all right".

Klaus simply said nothing simply tugged her to him and help her securely in his arms. She went willingly and when she felt how tense his body was and how tightly he was holding her, she rubbed her fingers against his back massaging the tension until he relaxed slightly.

"I thought I lost you", he whispered into her hair. You wouldn't drink my blood, and you were so pale, and the bite was so bad"-

"Hey" she silenced him with a finger on his lips "I'm fine I'm here now".

Klaus let his eyes close as she stroked his lips, feeling his body tighten and all the blood rush to his groin. Feeling the familiar sensations of lust and desire awaken every time she was in his presence.

When he smelt the beginning of her arousal tint the air he opened his eyes as he took in her wide hooded eyes as they darkened. In that moment he knew he was going to ravish her until she and him were exhausted. The situation demanded it. Now that she had proved to him she was fine, it was up to him to soothe her in the only way he knew how.

He gripped her wrist and heard her gasp which only made him hungrier for her as he leaned to bring her wrist to his mouth and began to suck on her pulse point.

Caroline moaned and her eyes fluttered closed as she struggled trying to grab something of his but the position left her defenseless to him.

He brought his feverish gaze to hers and stopped his ministrations to her wrist when her arousal became stronger. Pleased now that she wouldn't resist him seducing her, he let her wrist go and leaned in to whisper huskily into her ear "let's move this to the bedroom love, I want to pleasure you in my bed".

Caroline moaned in agreement as she leaned forward to kiss him. He chuckled at her readiness before lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he growled in pleasure before devouring her lips.

As he walked them to his bed he kissed her passionately. His tongue stoking hers inside her mouth. He sucked on her lips and bit down gently on her lower lip as he lowered her and set her down on his bed. He crawled towards her until he was above her a devilish look in his eyes that promised great pleasure to come and turned her on even more.

He went back to devouring her lips as he removed his shirt leaving him in only his jeans. She crooned in approval running her fingers along his chest and back as he moved his lips to suck at her throat as his fingers easily unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the side carelessly.

He sat up and looked down at her naked body in the moonlight. "Beautiful" he whispered and she flushed in pleasure as he went back to biting and sucking on her neck. She moaned as his hands immediately cupped her breasts. He growled as he snarled "mine", Caroline nodded eagerly "yours" she gasped as he began to massage her breasts before pinching her nipples until they were hardened.

She cried his name when he abandoned her neck to take her right nipple into his mouth. He purred in pleasure as he sucked and bit it gently his other hand putting more pressure on her breast.

Her legs shifted restlessly as the ache in her nether regions became an unbearable throb. "Klaus", she moaned trying to fight the pleasure to tell him what she wanted, what she needed.

"Klaus, I-I need, I need"-

Klaus gave her nipple one last suck before letting it go with a pop. He turned to kiss her heatedly before replying "hush love, I know what you need", he brought his hand from her breast to between her legs cupping her and rubbing her and giving her what she craved.

He turned to lavish her neglected breast as she arched into him with a cry as his thumb brushed her clit and his fingers pumped in and out of her,

He moaned at the feel of her tight wet walls tightening around his fingers as he pleasured her. He stared at her face intently, her face was euphoric and her moaning his name made him want to lose control but he refused to.

He increased the pressure and speed until Caroline arched into the air and screamed his name as she came in a rush.

He soothed her with gentle kisses and caresses as she came back down from her high. She looked up at him satedly and Klaus chuckled before giving her a kiss his tongue persuasive as he stroked hers lighting the fire inside her again till she was moaning and unbuttoned his jeans reaching to stroke him.

He backed away laughing at her pout as he leaned in to whisper into her ear as he removed his jeans and boxers letting his well endowed erection spring free, "not tonight love, it's all about you tonight".

He leaned over her to kiss her stomach smirking as he felt her breath hitch as he sucked on her belly and licked it until he turned to look at her as he tongued her belly button.

She stared at him with hooded eyes that were filled with desire, he moved back up to kiss her deliciously swollen lips, he moved back down to kiss between her breasts "I want to taste you", he whispered huskily staring up at her lovingly.

She moaned and nodded her fingers moving to fist his curly hair as he moved lower and lower throwing her legs over his shoulder as he approached her weeping center. He kissed both of her thighs before bringing his lips to her swollen flesh.

As he kissed her center she bolted up with a shriek only to have Klaus's hand force her down to the bed and hold her hips in place. He kissed her clit teasingly before using his talented tongue to kiss and caress her flesh purring as her fine taste filled his mouth.

He switched between licking her folds and sucking on her clit enjoying her as she moaned loudly and gripped his hair tighter. He increased the pressure and pace kissing her lower lips passionately as he felt her go closer to the edge. She came with a mixture of a scream and a sob.

He sat back to stare at her and wiped some of the tears away. Her lips were swollen and she looked well loved but not as _ravished _as he wanted. She groaned and raked her fingers down his back. He growled in pleasure as she whispered, "I need you", before sucking on his earlobe.

He crawled over holding her hands with his above her head as he positioned himself by her entrance.

He entered with one swift thrust and they both moaned as his massive erection met he tight heat, stretching and filling her like no one else could. He waited for her to adjust to his size before pulling himself almost all the way out.

She whimpered as he left her feeling empty and was rewarded as he thrust back into her. She moaned as she arched to meet him and they met a rhythm. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper.

She screamed and cursed when he hit that spot deep inside of her and he smirked and angled his hips so he could hit that spot consistently.

He reached down for her and pulled her up as she wrapped herself tighter around her, hoisting her up in the air as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts. She increased as well rocking her hips into his.

They continued their intimate dance, the room quiet except for their moans and they sounds of their flesh meeting. He moaned her name and nuzzled her neck as he slammed her up and down on his cock, making love to her with abandon.

He maneuvered his hand to where they were joined and rubbed her clit. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Come for my Caroline", he growled and she did. With a loud scream of his name her orgasm hit her explosively. He continued rocking into her until he came with a hoarse shout and her walls milked him until he was spent.

He rolled over with him still inside of her as he pulled her to his chest. Kissing her deeply he whispered, "I love you".

She smiled, completely exhausted as she kissed him back and mumbled, "Love you too".

She curled in to him completely lethargic and Klaus chuckled at her exhausted state, as male satisfaction filled him.

Caroline fell into sleep immediately but Klaus refrained. He wanted to hold her as long as possible. It would be a long time until he could hold her as such again.

So he kissed he sweetly and caressed her and admired her form against his, until the sun came up and he felt her stir.

Feigning sleep he felt her leave him and shivered as she left and heard the shower turn on. He contemplated joining her for one last round but held firm. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

When she came back in fully dressed she pounced on him and kissed him.

"Morning sunshine", she giggled and Klaus' heart wrenched as he observed her bright state.

He kissed her harshly moaning with despair.

She pulled back to frown at him "what's wrong"?

Klaus felt his eyes fill with tears as he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes grew wide as he began to compel her.

She gasped and tried to close her eyes with a "Klaus no, please".

He was faster 'Caroline look at me".

Caroline began to sob gently as she resisted futilely but stared back at him with her yes full of tears.

Klaus swallowed but forced himself to continue " Caroline you just got an amazing opportunity to travel the world. It's a paid trip by a generous benefactor. You'll travel the world be safe and _happy._ You'll forget all about Mystic Falls and your friends and family you'll see the most beautiful art and history".

Caroline stared at him sobbing gently "you're going to forget about me until I come for you and bring you back." He gripped her chin harshly as he stared intently into her eyes desperate for her to understand "I love you so much, and I will come back for you Caroline I promise. I will not forget you and when I come back for you we'll be together forever. Do you understand me"?

She nodded.

She closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her forehead "now forget".

Caroline opened her tear filled eyes to an empty room in a house she had no memory of ever being in.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she smiled at her friend Carla who was working as a hostess in the bar and grill she worked at in eastern Chicago.<p>

Carla waved "Hey girl, how was your Greek Mythology midterm"?

Caroline rolled her eyes "brutal but I now I at least got an A, looks like three nights of all nighters actually payed off".

"Hey you decided to stop traveling the world and go to collage in Chicago and not somewhere exotic like Spain or Italy".

Caroline smiled as she walked towards the back "I needed to settle down, besides I'm waiting for the right guy who wants to show me the world".

Carla laughed and waved her off as she moved to seat an elderly couple.

Caroline sighed as she pulled her curly hair into a messy ponytail and put on her apron.

Her other friend Tanya strolled in, 'so tell me again why you refuse to go out with Scott" she asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and swatted her "because he's not my type… besides I'm waiting for someone special".

Tanya grinned easily "oh that's right Mr. perfect with the bodacious bod and those beautiful moss green eyes".

Caroline blushed as the memory from her dreams played into her head. She could never see his face only his eyes as he made love to her like no one ever had. He worshipped her and told her she loved him then the dream would end and she'd wake up sobbing with a strong ache of loneliness in her chest.

She shivered as the words 'Caroline I will come back to you, I swear', entered her mind before she shivered and brought herself back to the present.

"Anyway Carla told me to tell you that you have a table".

'What" Caroline snapped "I just got here"!

'I know but he requested you, it's kinda weird cause he's never been in here before, trust me I'd notice a face like that" she winked at her.

Caroline blinked curious "what is he hot?"

Tanya turned "Oh. My. God. He is smoking! And his accent is to die for", she sighed dreamily.

Caroline laughed "well I guess I'd better take his order then".

Tanya mock glared at her "lucky".

As Caroline left the kitchen she heard Tanya yell 'if you don't want him sneak him my number".

Caroline giggled as she turned to greet her customer "hi my name is Caroline what can I get you toda-"

She stopped and her eyes widened.

He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His short blonde hair curled against his scalp. His body was lean and muscled from what he could see from his short-sleeved shirt.

But it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were green and warm as they stared up at her adoringly and Caroline got the oddest sensation that she should slap this man then kiss him.

He smirked and her heart jumped.

She fumbled and asked uncertainly "do I – do I know you"?

His smirk widened as he replied with a delicious English accent "technically no love, but don't worry you will".

She smiled and blushed as she murmured "seriously though what can I get you".

'How about a date"?

She spluttered "what"?

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I've been watching you for a while now, and I must say I fancy you".

She snorted and he leaned forward to the side his eyes pleading with her and he smiled at her.

She sighed and said "I'll discuss it with you after you order something".

He saluted her and proceeded to order the most expensive things off the menu.

"It'd be easier if there was a beautiful woman to share this with", he winked at her and she laughed.

"What is your name again".

'Klaus" he smirked at her.

It was a Tuesday night and rather slow. But Klaus stayed until closing with her and she found that she enjoyed his company. He made her laugh and blush and not to mention he made her heart feel like she had never felt before.

He walked her out of the bar and smiled at the night "nice night for a stroll around Chicago" he raised her eyes at her.

She laughed and shook her head at him.

He turned to stare at her all of a sudden intense and serious but his eyes pleading with her "Caroline let me show you the world, I know this is sudden but you have to trust me".

He gave a smirk as he held out his hand for hers to take "take a chance Caroline, I dare you".

She blinked and hesitated before reaching out and felt his hand curl protectively around hers.

* * *

><p>Follow me on Tumblr I'm Lovelylynn92. Because there is a poll on my next Klaroline fic. It will be M rated and is my first ever mutlific :)<p>

Reviews and Criticisms are welcome!


End file.
